


The Power’s Out

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-12
Updated: 2008-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: The power’s out during a cold Vancouver night and Sadie is not a happy puppy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** No dogs were harm in the writing of this fic

Jared’s chattering teeth woke him. No wait, HIS chattering teeth woke him.  Harley and Sadie were on the bed with them, and the dogs were never allowed on the bed.  Harley was right up against him.  Jensen realized it was really cold and reached up to turn on the light.  The switch turned but the light didn’t come on.  The power was out.  

 

He turned to Jared, who was completely under the covers, curled up near the middle of the bed with Sadie lying close to the bump.

 

“Jared.” Jensen shook him. “Jared.”

 

The bump moved and Jared’s head popped out from under the covers. “Why is it so cold?”

 

“The power’s out.”

 

“You woke me up to tell me the power’s out. It’ll be on soon.” Jared was a little pissed off.  It was a rough day even if it hadn’t started snowing while they were on location.  They were behind, so they had to keep shooting in spite of the snow.

 

“We should move down to the living room and build a fire.  With the snow, no telling how long the power will be out”, said Jensen just as pissed off. He had a rough day too.

 

Jared went back under the covers and pulled Jensen down by the legs. “Stay under here and the dogs’ warmth will help.”

 

“Not if they’re shivering. And I don’t like sleeping under the covers. I get claustrophobic”, wined Jensen.

 

“If you don’t be quiet, you will be sleeping downstairs by yourself”, huffed Jared.

 

Jensen felt the covers pull tight because Harley moved next to him.  The covers pulled tighter as Sadie moved closer to Jared’s back.  The covers were too tight around him. He couldn’t stand it and began failing around trying to get out from under the covers.  

 

His head popped out and both dogs were standing looking at him.  ‘What now?’ their expressions asked.

 

Jared angrily stuck his head out from under the covers. “What is the matter now?” he snapped.

 

“I told you I was claustrophobic!” 

Jared pulled the covers back over his head and moved around until he was comfortable.  Sadie watched Jared until he stopped moving and then looked at Jensen.  Was it safe to get comfortable again or would Crazy Human have another fit? Harly flopped down where he was, happy to be on the bed. 

Jensen sighed and scooted under the covers. Jared was curled up with his back to Jensen.“I’m sorry”,  Jensen said as he spooned against Jared. “It’s cold and I’m tried.” 

“Me too.” 

“I know.” A kiss to the back of Jared’s neck. 

Jared turned his head halfway. “Just go to sleep.” 

He felt the tension in Jared’s body, and knew Jared would be cranky in the morning, if not all day.  Sadie laid down close to Jared, but the covers were still loose because Harley stayed where he was. Jensen was trying to breathe slow, deep breaths to calm his nerves when Jared let out a fustrated sigh.  Then Jensen got an idea.  

Jensen slid his hand under Jared’s tank top, up his chest to a nipple.  He slowly rubbed it with his thumb. Jared shifted to give Jensen better access to his nipple. Jensen gently pinched it between his finger and thumb. Kisses with little licks to the side of Jared’s neck.  Lightly Jensen caressed his fingers tips across to the other nipple slowly rubbing it into a hard peak.  

 

Jared moaned softly, and he moved Jensen’s hand down into his pajama bottoms.  He kept his hand on top of Jensen’s as their fingers wrapped around Jared’s hard cock and begin to caress.  Jensen moved closer to Jared and rubbed his own pajama-clad cock against Jared’s ass.  Jared shifted again and his knee hit Sadie’s back.  

 

Sadie jumped up and looked at the bump moving under the covers.  She wanted to sleep and had enough of Crazy Human.  Harley raised his head when he felt Sadie move and watched her walk around to the other side of the bed and open her mouth above the moving bump.

 A soft, deep in the chest ‘Woof’, _No bite!_

Sadie looked at Harley with a frown and turned back to bite Crazy Human moving under the covers.

A firm ‘Woof, woof’, _NO BITE. Daddy will be mad!_

‘Grrrr’, _It’s Crazy Human_.

 

Harley stood up on the bed. ‘Woof’, _Come._ He jumped off the bed and trotted out the door. Now they’re making noise, Sadie thought, and jumped off the bed.

 

Harley ran down the stairs and turned to go to the back of the house.  Sadie followed thinking, if he wants to go out, I’ll bite off his tail.  Harley turned before the kitchen.  As Sadie turned the corner, Harley entered Crazy Human’s old room.

 

‘Woof”, _Sleep._  

 

Soon they were curled up together in the middle of the covers they had pawed into a pile on the bed.

 

Before she went to sleep, Sadie thought of her poor Daddy having to sleep with Crazy Human.

 

The End


End file.
